A Knight With No Eye
by FrozenThoughts
Summary: Alanna, goes to be a knight, but how will things work out when she can't see? As in blind First Fanfic, so, yeah, please R
1. The Beginning

Knight with no Eyes

Chapter 1:

Servants looked on as the two children walked out of their father's library. They both were short, had flaming red hair, and brilliant, although unnerving, violet eyes. Their reactions to their father's wishes were dramatically different. The boy was upset at the thought of becoming a knight. He had no talent for the craft but wanted to be a mage, tears crept out of his eyes as he faced the inevitable. The girl, walked silently, with nothing to show of her feelings but her eyes snapping violently around with every bit of anger in them that she felt at being denied her dream.

As they neared the steps to their main home, the girl reached out and grabbed her brother's arm and set off on a different path, pulling him behind her until they reached the orchard. Once there, she pushed her brother up into a tree and climbed up after him.

"What Alanna?" growled the boy.

"We'll go any way. I'm becoming a knight, I don't care what they say, you're a pitiful excuse for one, and you don't even want to be. They'll only gain by our decision." Silence met the girl Alanna's words, and she reached up to feel the boy's face to find it creeping into a smile. "What do you say Thom?" All hopes resting on the boy's guts.

"I'm fine with it, you know I have no desire to be stabbed by swords every day for the rest of my life. Any day for that matter. What draws you to it I have no idea. But, how are you going to do it, being blind and all?" (A/n: GASP! How could I do such a thing? Don't worry this'll be good.)

"The same way I get around here, Coram will come with me. He'll help me around the first day, and then I'll know it like my own home here, and don't say I won't be able to fight, I can, I beat you at it all the time. Besides, I can't just give up."

"We still have to get Coram and Maude to agree then, -"

"So, Coram will do anything if you just threaten him with magic, and I am willing to use it if it gets me to the palace. And as for Maude, we can talk her around. Come on, let's go down to the village and convince her." With that the girl got up and jumped out of the tree, her brother following suit, and began running down to the village.

The day finally came for Alanna and Thom to go their separate ways. They each got on their pony's (Thom with more difficulty then Alanna.) and rode dejectedly through the gate, keeping up the show, for all the servants wishing them good bye. Once they had past the village, to the point where they were to split up Maude took Alanna to the side and cut her hair to look like Thom, saying their goodbyes as she did. At last with that completed Alanna got up to say her parting words to Thom, but Maude grabbed her arm.

" A moment please, Alanna, promise me this," her voice quivering slightly at what she was about to tell the girl. "That you won't turn down your healing gift. Few can heal as well as you and if you're to take this dream of yours seriously you have to realize you have to give back for the lives you take. Did you ever think that they're would be more to the guys' life that you would be chopping down? He could be a man with a family, or loved ones, he could have a part in someone's destiny and you just take him away from all that with one cut of your sword. Promise me you won't turn your back on your healing skills."

The girls eyes snapped up to Maude's face as she said this, eyes alight with fury. "Maude, you know that I hate magic, I can't,…I won't use it. Too much of it can be used for evil."

Maude sighed. "Think about it, would you?" and walked over to say her goodbyes to Coram. Alanna stood frozen until Thom came up to her.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing," she turned to "look" at her brother. "Nothing, I'm going to miss you." Her hand reached up to memorize his face one last time before going back to Coram.

They reached the palace two days later around lunchtime, Alanna followed Coram's mount to the stables and waited for the hostler to come and gather her horse. She couldn't focus too much on the excitement she was feeling but rather on making sure she knew her way around the places without having to crash into anything. Coram would help her some more that night, but one never knew how soon, she would be separated from him. She looked up as she heard the hostler come and direct them to the awaiting training master, Duke Gareth. She followed Coram out of the stable doors, following the slight footfall vibrations he made as he walked, until they reached the Dukes' office.

Coram stepped forward and rapped on the door. Waiting for the man, he offered her an encouraging hand. He knew how worried she was that she wouldn't fit in and the task that she would be taking on by going after this dream, although she would never admit it. In his own mind he was actually excited that she had threatened him with magic if he didn't help her. Had Thom come, it would have been horrible. Coram was respected by many here for his own fighting skills and Thom could barely lift and draw an arrow, and a light one at that. His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and the Duke invited him in. The man looked familiar and it took him a minute to realize that this was the man's life he had heroically saved years ago by taking an arrow to the heart that was meant for him. They healed him but he had never been completely the same since. It gave him constant grief and couldn't handle all the exercise he wanted to. He walked in and pulled out a chair, scraping it slightly as he did so, making sure that Alanna would hear where he placed it. Then pulled out his own chair, as Alanna sat down beside him.

"So, Alan of Trebond, you wish to be a knight?" The man's voice was kind and gentle, and slightly husky.

"Yes, your Grace."

"Will Coram, be staying with you?"

"Yes, your Grace. Pardon my asking, but will he be able to stay around the practice courts for the first couple days for moral support until I get used to the other boys?"

"Well, I'll have to talk it over with him privately, but for now, we need to go over the schedule in rules. In the morning you will go to all the academic classes. You will, talk with respect with each of your teachers, and perform the allotted assignments. If you do not, then the teacher is free to punish you as he sees fit. You will have meals in the mess hall with the rest of the pages and squires. Then in the afternoon, you will have you're fighting arts class. If you perform your duties here well without slacking off you will sometimes be awarded with days off to go to the city. You will start of your knight training, by being a page. If, in four years, we feel you have progressed sufficiently enough then you will be allowed to advance to the title of Squire, where hopefully you will be taken on by a knight, to have as your knight master. This is not an easy task to undergo. So I hope that you are more whole hearted about it then your father, who was always about his books."

"He still is your Grace."

"Hasn't changed yet? Huh. Well, welcome to the palace young Alan of Trebond. Now, if you will wait outside, I will have a quick word here with Coram, and send you two on your way." He smiled at her without knowing that it would have no affect to her sightless eyes.

"Thank you, your Grace."

Alanna got up and went to the door. Opened it and walked through. She sat against the wall next to the door frame, thinking about the meeting. It had gone well. He said he would think about letting Coram stay near the first couple days. She strained her ears to listen, but she couldn't hear anything. No doubt they had placed listening spells on the room to prevent just such a thing, but it was driving her insane. People rarely _couldn't_ be heard by her, and it was extremely annoying when it did happen. At last, the doorknob creaked and the door swung open. Alanna scrambled up, waiting to see where Coram would go.

"Come on, Alan." He headed off in the same direction they had come from, and she set off following him, jogging slightly to keep up with the fast pace his long legs set.

"So? What did he say?"

"He wanted to offer me a post with my old friends up on the watch."

"Oh, is that it? You're not telling me everything, I can feel it." Coram chuckled.

"Only you would be able to tell that just by a voice. Ok, well, he told me I could stay by you in the practice courts, if I stayed out of the way, AND silent" Alanna visibly paled.

"Silent, as in no talking?"

"Aye, la-, lad. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we knew it would end up happening some time or another.-" She cut off as his footsteps slowed, to turn the corner. "Where are we going?"

"Your rooms, then stop for a bite to eat, once we get everything settled in there."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Clearly filled with anxiety, Alanna's brows were furrowed as she thought her way out of her current problem. They entered the room, and Coram shut the door behind her as she walked around feeling out the furniture. A bed, a desk, a dresser, just the necessary items, and another room with a washtub, and curtain to change behind. There was also a smaller room off the side for Coram, but they decided to switch rooms. After putting their stuff away the met back up in Coram's room.

"Are you going to be alright here?" He asked.

"Of course ,Coram. Would I say so otherwise?"

"Yes," Alanna glared back at him. "And don't deny it, it's true."

"You know me too well, Coram." She smiled. "I don't know if we can have that." Coram laughed at this slapping his big hand on her back. She waited for him to stop before continuing. "Will you be there for the first couple practices, anyway?" Her voice was firm, and unwavering, but her eyes showed her true anxiety.

"Of course I will, I couldn't have you looking stupid could I?" She laughed at this.

"No, that would be plain awful." Alanna agreed. "After all, you are held in high esteem here, you wouldn't want that to go away would you?"

"No. Now come down to the mess, and we'll meet the other pages."

They walked outside and into the mess. Immediately her arm flung out to Coram and he grabbed it. Leading her through the tangle of people, she accepted everything he handed to her and followed him to the place where the pages most likely sat. Once there, she sat down, only banging her knee once.

She was introduced to the many pages and squires around her, although she couldn't remember all their names. Of course, she remembered the Prince, Jonathan. Along with his cousin Gary, and their close friends Francis, Geoffrey, Alex, and Raoul.

The Prince's voice was commanding and sure, while Gary was quiet and reserved, his voice also had a bit of rasp to it like his father, as though he had been exercising too much. Alex spoke very little, but his voice made her think of a cat, gentle and soft, but could be harsh and demanding if he chose. She liked Raouls' voice most of all, it was the deepest, and kind of came out in a soft comforting rumble. They offered to show her around and Coram accepted for her before she could open her mouth to object. Saying he had some business to attend in the meantime. If the boys noticed the frantic look she sent him, they said nothing. After that, she found she had all the food she could handle and waited for them to finish.

"So, Alan." The voice was easily recognizable as the Prince. "Anything you're particularly interested in seeing?"

Alanna burst into laughter, "everything," she gasped through her fit.

The guys looked at each other, clearly thinking the same thing: 'Is he crazy?' But they got up and led him to the library. Alan stopped a moment before running over to a shelf and thumbing his fingers over the binding. The fingers flying over the lettering. The boys watched in fascination as Alan did this over the entire shelf. It was as if he was familiarizing himself with the very _feel_ of the books. The watched as he stopped at one book, colored a brilliant purple. His hand resting on the bind, a tear falling down his face, before he furiously wiped it away. He turned to look back at them and they guarded their eyes quickly, so he wouldn't be embarrassed that they had seen his tear running down his cheekbone. He turned around.

"You've a beautiful library Prince."

"Jon," the Prince grimaced. "Thank you, but it's Jon to my friends."

"Am I your friend?"

"Of course you are. So, where do you want to go next?"

"Any where Jonathan."

The Prince exchanged an eye roll with the others, but left it alone. They walked out and gave her a tour of the rest of the palace before bringing her out to the practice courts, where clanging and distracting snarls abounded.

"Up for a small bout Alan? We can see what you know, and maybe teach you something before tomorrow."

"No, not yet. I'm still slightly worn from traveling here."

" Alright. Gary? Raoul? Anybody?"

Raoul hopped into the court. "Since when can I turn down a bout?" he growled. "Gary, you're our ref."

"Okay"

Alanna walked up to him. "Gary, I'm going to catch up on my rest, see you at dinner." She waited a moment before adding. " Call out to me, when you see me? I would never be able to find you with all the people about."

"Sure"

The fight began, and Alanna walked back on her own to her room, a smile on her face. But that was wiped off when…


	2. Old Enemies Renewed

Sorry for those of you who thought this was good, but I won't post on Sundays, I will try to update every other day for you though. Thanx for the support. Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: None of this is mine, this belongs to Tamora Pierce. A wonderful author, you know the drill. Well, it's not mine.)

_Alanna walked up to him. "Gary, I'm going to catch up on my rest, see you at dinner." She waited a moment before adding. "Call out to me, when you see me? I would never be able to find you with all the people about." She smiled to herself, thinking it would be the perfect way to find her new friends about her little problem, and without raising suspicion.  
_

"_Sure"_

_The fight began, and Alanna walked back on her own to her room, a smile on her face. But that was wiped off when…_quick footsteps came up behind her. Someone was running right at her! She swung out of the way at the last minute, thinking she was in the clear. But the boy just stopped, and spun around, came back at her once more. This time she was so surprised that he was evidently mad at her, that she didn't get out of the way, and was hit head on as the boy came back and landed a punch on her. It stung horribly, and she let out a small curse before swinging wildly back at him. As she went to hit him back and he spun out of the way, and sent one right back to her. She ducked guessing it was coming and stomped on his foot. He let out a howl of pain. Letting her know exactly which foot she had hit, and where his stomach was, and sent another fist his way. It hit him in the stomach, and his anger rose. He swung back, with more accuracy and weight in his punch then her, hitting her squarely in the face. She quickly bit her lip before letting out a scream, but even more were on their way. She took a lot of blows, fighting back as much as she could, listening to the voice of her attacker.

"Why'd you even bother coming here farmers' boy? Surely you know it would have been a more suitable job for you to be the stable boy." A few more punches landed around her now bloody nose. "Perhaps you want to go put my horse away."

With one last punch, he stalked off, leaving Alanna alone on the grass. She lay there for a while, until the bell tolled dinner. She got up and found her way to her rooms. Once there she got some cloth to hold to her nose, and clotted the blood. That done, she lay down on her bed knowing Coram would come looking for her when he didn't see her in the mess hall. She tried not to focus on the pain she was in and concentrate on the identity of her attacker. His voice seemed to click somewhere in her memory. Although the memory was farther back in her mind then those of the couple of other pages she had met that morning. Which meant… she had to have known him before coming to the…

The door slammed open as Coram came in. "Hey lass. Why aren't you in the Mess…" He stopped. She assumed he had finally gotten a look at her face, and the blood trailing down her clothes. "What's this? What happened?" He got his handkerchief wet and came over to her, wiping the dried blood from her face.

Alanna lifted her head resolutely. It was embarrassing to have Coram, her teacher and friend to see her like this. "I fell."  
"Aye, that you did. But who helped you on your way?"

"No one, I fell on my own."

"Sure, and you managed to bruise yourself in a thousand places along the way?" He grinned, though she couldn't see it. "You're funny lass, strong, but funny. I suppose I better help you out this once." He got up and left leaving her thinking.

There was knocking at her door. "Alan? Are you there? It's Gary. Coram said you were sick."

Silence. "Alan, open up." This time the voice belonged to Raoul. "Come on, you don't want me breaking down the door do you?"

"Go away!" she called. She couldn't deal with this. Not now. They would all think her weak and see her for what she was. "I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Silence met her remark once more, until a bit of shuffling happened and the Prince spoke up.

"Alan, open the door." The Princes' voice was soft, firm, and even. Filled with a tinge of regret at issuing the command. But he was a royal, and she had to obey,

"Coming," she slowly shuffled her way to the door, hoping by now it would be dark enough they wouldn't notice the bruises now covering her face. She turned her head down to the floor, as her hand reached up and twisted the door knob, giving them entry. The Prince walked in first, and pulled gently on her chin, trying to make her look up at him. She struggled to keep it down. "Sorry, for yelling. It's just really hot, and-"

"Alan, look at me." Here came another command. The boys stole glances between them. Her stance told them she was thinking about refusing but at the last minute before Jon spoke again, she looked up. Her eyes filled with anger, as she rested her eyes on Jon's. Gasps surrounded her as her friends saw the damage that had been done. "What happened?" This time the voice posed his question, his voice was hard, with anger.

"I fell, your highness."  
"Of course you did, just like every other page sometime or another right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say every page falls, I'm sure that a lot have more coordination, then me." Came her pert answer. Not willing to own up about the fight. If she did, she was sure that the others would deal with the problem for her, and that wasn't the way she worked.

"At least let me heal those a bit, so that you can come do you're homework with us." His hand rested on her face, with her flinching at the contact, before she felt the cooling Gift seep into her skin, and mend the bruises. "There, now come on, we'll go to Raoul's room. Get your books."

Alanna ran into the other room, to get her books. Thinking about the friendships she was building, and ran out to them, to keep them from waiting. They joked the whole way to Raouls' room. With Alanna following silently. They assumed she was thinking about her "fall."

They settled into his room, pulling out their work, and talking about the palace gossip. "Hey, did you guys here about Ralon?" Gary asked.

"No, what about him?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, apparently he left his horse in the stables, all sweaty, with the saddle on him and everything. Didn't bother doing anything with his horse. Well, you know how dad is about that, he gave him a month of extra duties in the stables, doing those horrible tasks." He shuddered. "He probably thought he could scare a smaller page into doing it." The boys all saw Alanna stiffen at his name. "Do you know anything about this Alan?"

"No,"

"You didn't see anything?"  
"No," she yawned. "You know, I'm still extremely tired, I think I'll finish the rest of my homework in the morning after I have rested and can actually think." She gathered up the materials. Once out of the door, she took off running to her rooms to find Coram. Once there she threw open the door, threw the books down and cried. "He's here, Ralon's here Coram!

Just wanted to thank my reviewers.

Coeur Casse- Keep Reading!

Twilight Shades- I'm not really sure how I came up with it. I've always admired people with disabilities, because often they're the nicest people you meet with the best outlook on life. I admire their determination, and triumphs that they make, and they always seem to really excel at what they do. So I just thought I would make perfect Alanna not so perfect.

Red rose of love- Thanks for your trust

Ikot-ikot- Thanks for the encouragement

Lianne- Your question will be answered in the next chapter, so keep your eyes open!


	3. Memories

( A/N: Just to explain some stuff, Malven, is like neighbors with Trebond. So this chapter will make sense later. I'm not really sure how it is, but to make it work, that's where it has to be, so they see each other often, and Ralon is a bully even then. Also, really snobby lords set up there daughters to make sure they marry well. Keep the reviews coming.)

**Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me, but Tamora Pierces. So don't sue.**

_Once out of the door, she took off running to her rooms to find Coram. Once there, she threw open the door, threw her books down and cried. "He's here, Ralon's here Coram!"_

"What's this? Ralon? The one who made you blind? I thought he went to the University."

"No, he came here, he's the one who beat me up! How am I going to do this? Will he see through my disguise? Coram!"

"Look, I doubt he will. He probably thinks he put you in your _place_. He won't be expecting you to be here. Especially after your guys' last meeting. Besides, he's never seen you with you're hair short. Only Thom, and you look close enough to him that anyone but me or Maude would notice. So, just play it cool, be yourself. How close is he to squirehood anyway?"

"I think a year."

"So, that's not that long. Don't worry. You'll be fine. And he shouldn't be in every class of yours'. At least not fighting wise." He slapped her on the back. "Go on to bed, I'll be on palace watch if you need me. Relax, and sleep well lady page." He smiled and left her to her own thoughts.

His words left her on her bed thinking back to that day.

_She was out riding her pony, Chubby, through the Orchard. Her brother was here as well, somewhere not far behind her. Her hair was tied back, and she wore her brother's breeches and shirt, that she had hidden around the place. Wearing them only when it was certain that her father wouldn't see. She was against the inferiority that women went through all the time. Boring and useless. Thought of only as ornaments for court, to watch the land while the men were away, and bring about heirs for the lords… it was stupid. The beating of hooves could be heard easily now, and she slowed to let Thom catch up._

_"Alanna. Slow down. I know that you don't want to be betrothed to Ralon, but there's nothing we can do about it. Face it, there's no way to escape it. You're going to the convent to learn how to be his Lady, and I'm going to the palace to be a knight."_

_"Great, I'm marrying my worst enemy. He's a prig. Its men like him that ruin the world. Otherwise, who knows, maybe girls would actually _want_ to marry." She pouted.  
"You know Alanna, I think you're the only girl who thinks that way. All the other girls go to convents willingly. Look at Claire, and Trinity."_

_"Yeah? Well, they're clueless, not to mention they have no brains. Anybody, even Ralon, has more brains than those two combined."_

_"Why thank you." The two Trebond children started in surprise as the boy walked out from his hiding place behind the trees. "But, I think you have it wrong."_

_Alanna recovered quickly, her angry tongue ready to lash out at the topic of their discussion. "Oh, that's true. I can see where I did go wrong, please forgive me Ralon. I really did mean that only you would have less brains then them." She bowed mockingly at him, since she was dressed in breeches rather than a skirt. "What can I ever do to repay such an injustice?" She smirked up at him._

_"Surely you're joking and can see I meant that you were the one with no brains." He smiled down at her. "My little mistress"_

_"Why you little-," no more could be heard of the angry whisper as she threw herself on top of him. Wildly punching and kicking at his thin form. She left behind the little training she had received from Coram. Forgetting completely in her anger about aim. Only caring that she got enough force into her blows to make him hurt for a long time for making that comment. "There is no way that I will **ever** be married to a pig." She whispered as she continued hitting him, emphasizing her last comment with a well placed kick to the groin, and a pointing finger jamming into his chest. It was clear who was winning this fight. Ralon was covered with bruises, while Alanna only had two. One over her eye, and another large one on her shin. _

_But at this comment, Ralon got new life and came back at her with a vengeance. "Boy's aren't supposed to hit girls, and all. But you don't count. You're an IT." His punch to her stomach made her double over in pain. "I won't marry an IT. No, I won't. So I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson aren't I?" He kicked her some more, and tried to initiate some wrestling, which she sucked at, due to her small size. Beating her horribly. "This should be easy." He rummaged through his pockets while Alanna was doubled over, biting her lip and refusing to cry, or shout in pain. Finding what he wanted, he pulled her hair, forcing her head up, so that she had to look at him. He took the stopper off the vial. "There is no way that I will ever marry you, Farmers Daughter." His voice layered with snobbery and disgust. "Perhaps this will even teach you that you're no fighter." He tipped the vial down to her eyes, letting the potion drip into them. Alanna cried out for the first time she could remember. The pain eating her up from the outside in. Knowing that it hurt more for her to hear herself give in and scream, Ralon laughed at her and jumped atop his horse. "After all, my father would want no less than perfect for me. See you at the palace Farmers Boy." And with that he left, leaving her alone with her brother._

_"Alanna, what's wrong? What did he do?" cried Thom, once Ralon had left. He knelt down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off and looked around. _

_"Goddess,"_

_"What? Alanna, what did he do?"_

_"Thom, I, I think I'm blind!" She reached out and grabbed him. Nails tearing into him as she tried to see him. All hopes banished in that one moment. "What am I going to do?"_

_"What do you mean blind!" He asked incredulously._

_"I mean blind! As in can't see. Nothing. Whatsoever. No sight."_

_"You never had the sigh-"_

_"Don't joke, you know what I mean this is serious Thom!"_

_"Okay, come on, we'll go see Thom and Coram and see what they can do."_

Those few days surrounding that incident were the longest days of her life. She lived in despair thinking that she would never ever get to do her dream. Be who she was. Her whole life seemed pointless. She had stayed with Maude for a week, while she tried cures, but to no avail. Nothing worked. The potion had done its job. She would never see again.

But it was also in those days that she found more determination than ever to go through with it. Wild as it seemed, she wouldn't give up. She had to prove to Ralon that there was no part of her that would be diverted from her dream. She stayed by Coram endlessly. Learning the sounds of the sword and swordsmen, as they moved through the air. Coram taught her things that he could never have dreamed of teaching someone that was blind, but her determination made it easy. She would never give in. Over the next year she had honed her other senses, particularly sound and touch. She could tell the differences of armory's now, as well as when, and where other's were around her. She could read, slowly, but could nonetheless, read by the raised ink in books. Her temper had definitely reached and all time high, along with her defiance. But none of it was for waste. She was here now, at the palace. Learning to become a knight, and no one, especially not Ralon would stop her now.

She pulled down the covers on the bed and hopped in not knowing that elsewhere in the palace, she was the topic of discussion.

Down the hall in the Raouls' room, the boys were discussing their small friend. They sat in a circle, homework completely forgotten.

"Did you see the poor kid.?" Asked Gary

"Yeah, I've never seen someone with so many bruises, even a first day page should have been able to deflect more blows than he obviously did. And to not even say anything, that's what really surprises me." Answered Raoul. "Most kids would have said something, or at least have gone to the healer."

"I'll bet you anything it was Ralon." Said Jon quietly. " Did you see the way Alan tensed when he heard his name? And how he left immediately afterward? He was also extremely evasive." He sighed. "It would also be just like Ralon, to go for a small kid."

"He was also on his own. He asked me to leave, and next thing we know he's been beat up." Explained Gary.

"Can we teach him a lesson? No one can beat up Alan and get away with it. The poor kid will never be able to fight him himself, he's way to small."

"We've just got to make sure that Alan, doesn't find out. I'm not entirely sure he'll like the idea of us fighting his battles. He's strange that way."

"Sure, we better go give him one." Answered Jon.

They all got up, and silently marched to Ralon's room. Opening the door, they trooped in, waiting for him to get back from his duties in the stable.

And now to my reviewers…

Twilight Shades- You guessed it right, I really should give you a prize! Must be ESP… darn it! How can I keep up the suspense if you know everything ahead of time.

Coeur Casse- Don't say that! I mean I enjoy the fact that you like my story and all, but I've read yours and it's good too. Keep posting and reviewing.

Red Rose of Love- You know, I never thought about that idea. Hmm… I could go somewhere with that… I hope you don't mind if I do, although it will have to come back awhile later or in a sequel I'll try and find out where it comes in best. Thanx for the support.

Pink Squishy Llama- You know, that's pretty frightening idea, that I don't want to go through that… so here it is.


	4. A history?

_Ok, well here it is. :Cringes: Don't yell, I really did mean to post up sooner, but it just doesn't quite work when you've got the internet down and a broken laptop. (I was missing a key) But I fixed it and am back to posting. Also, I have a bit of advertising to do here, in my boredom and madness at not being able to post, I started a new story called, so that's about Alanna being queen of the rogues, and George going to be a knight. That will be put up later today. Any way I thought it was an interesting idea, so take a look if you've got a chance. Plz, thanx._

_Also, while I am doing the explaining, I just want to mention that I didn't think that my writing of the fight scene was that good, so I didn't include the fight in Ralon's room in the beginning of this chapter, so if any of you want to give me tips on how to improve the fight scenes it would be greatly appreciated as that is what Alanna's going to have to do along her way of becoming a knight. Thanx_.

**Disclaimer**: Well I think by now you've picked up on the idea that it's not mine, but Tamora Pierces, and you would be 100 correct.

**A Knight with no eyes**

**Chapter 4: Thom's History**

The first month had now gone by, and Alanna was happy to find that she was enjoying herself now, completely during her time as a page, Including the sprained fingers she occasionally had to heal, albeit grudgingly. She hated her gift with a passion, and wouldn't be seen using it anywhere but where she could heal herself privately (She thought that getting rid of the pain was worth using her Gift). She it was her own phobia, along with spiders. Feeling that it only brought around destruction and evil, or in times of need, like with her mother, it was absolutely useless. Thom didn't agree with her however causing a slight rift between the two, but it was overgrown the instant Alanna had realized that he wouldn't ever make her use it, at least not now that he was going to learn to be a mage. She supposed that she should be happy for his passion, seeing that if Thom had enjoyed wielding "pointy sticks" and waving them in the air she would have never gotten to where she was now. So she tried not to think about it until the pain got real bad.

Ralon still beat her up, and she could tell that her friends were getting suspicious about her sudden "clumsiness," but she would never come straight out and tell anybody about her problems. This was something she would deal with on her own, or at least until Ralon became a knight and she wouldn't hear him ever again. She wouldn't let others fight her battles, it was her own code of honor, and she would live by it. Every once in a while, one of her friends would bring up the subject hoping to get a confession out of her but she wouldn't give in.

It was hard for her to believe that only 2 short weeks ago, she had gone to Coram demanding that he take her home, or let her run away. She had thought that the life at the palace was unbearable with not being able to speak her mind and getting up at the crack of dawn business. Coram knew her to well though and had said just what it took to get her to stay. She could still remember his words. "I never figured you for a quitter." She had stormed out of his room, only to come back that night and tell him there was no need to pack, that she would stay. Only when she was in bed, with Gainel the dream god, pulling her into his realm did she realize that she heard no noise of movement to indicate unpacking. Coram would normally have sworn his soldiers curses, and gone about noisily unpacking, or joyfully would be the case as he had enjoyed his week back in the ranks of his fellow friends. But there was none of that, only the obnoxious creaking of his bed as he laid back into it and, the gentle breathing as he too was lulled into dreams.

She was happy in her new home just as Thom was happy with his, not that she could understand why. Who would want to be around brainless girls anymore than they had to? She certainly didn't.

The next morning she was woken earlier than usual by a hard rapping on Coram's door. She groaned and got up out of bed knowing that if she went back to sleep it would be all that much harder to get up later when she had to. She put on her pages attire as she had become accustomed to over her time as a page, and listened in on the conversation next door. There was a new voice that she hadn't heard before asking for her to go to Duke Gareth's office. Coram's smooth rumble comforted her and when the door clicked shut she opened the door adjoining their rooms and went through.

"Ye heard?" He asked as he saw her come through.

"Of course, he was only in the next room over and in our wall there's a door with cracks around the edges making it easy to over hear" She pointed out for a moment to stall, but eventually she had to let it out. "Does he know?"

"I've no idea. I don't think so, ye've done well with hiding your disguise. Even I hardly notice sometimes. But I can't think of what else he would want to talk to you about." He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Good, well he said he wanted me by the next bell, so I'd better not keep him waiting. Do you think I look presentable?"

He chuckled. "Nothing but. Now get along." He said shoving her out the door.

Alanna was caught up in her thoughts that she forgot to stop and ran right into the Dukes door. She quickly reached up and rapped twice so as to make it look like the first slam from her body wasn't really that, but a nice polite knock. The door creaked open and she walked in.

"Ahh, Alan. Welcome, please sit down." He went around his desk and bumped into something before sitting down. Alan too reached for a chair, and finding one quickly pulled it out and put her bottom in it. "Sorry about interrupting your precious sleep," he laughed seeing her look of 'It's morning, how could anyone be up at this hour.' "But I thought it was necessary to get these to you, and have a talk before lessons start this morning."

"Excuse me sir, I can understand having a talk, but what would you need to give me?"

"These," he heaved a groan and placed a heavy box of something on the table. "You're father sent these with a letter to me this morning. He asked that you fill up every page in these books so that he can have his own personal history of his son on the way to knighthood. He also said something about having it professionally published to add to his library." He looked up and noticed her glare at the desk. "You seem to have the same outlook on books that I do."

"Was that a joke your Grace?"

"Uhh, no."

"Ok, well I'll be sure to do that then. You also said there was something that you wanted to talk about."

"Yes, in his letter to me he kept referring to you as Thom, could you explain why?"

"Well, I can only think that it's because Thom is the older one of us, if only by a few minutes," She grumbled, doing her best to make this believable. "It was only at last minute that he consented us to us to let us go where we wanted. He probably talked his mind out of the idea, being a traditionalist, he can't bear the thought of having the oldest go anywhere but the palace. Besides, we look so much alike that since he never paid much attention to us, he didn't really notice that much of a difference between the two of us."

"Ok, well here are the books, I'll let you be off then."

She lifted up the books, and he held open the door for her. She walked out relieved that her secret was safe for now at least. As she walked back to her rooms she thought back over the conversation and her own thoughts at her dad's wishes. 'How am I going to do this, While we look alike, Thom and I write extremely differently, surely dad would notice something like-' Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as she bumped into someone and the journals tumbled out of the box onto the floor.

"Great,"

"Alan?" Her companion asked. "What are you doing up at this bell?"

"Well, your wonderful uncle decided he'd like to provide me with half a library of books to fill, all of which have now been turned into floor tiling thanks to you." Came her ever pert answer.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be," she started to gather the books around her that she knew the location of from the noise of there fall. Wondering why the Prince made no effort to help pick some up. He must be looking at her.

"Alan,"

"Look, your highness, I've really got to go." She stood.

"We've gone over this before, it's Jon, not your highness," he spat out the word in disgust. "Here,"

Alanna cut him off, "No, I've really got to go," and with that she set off down the hall, leaving a Prince staring behind her still surrounded by a sea of books..

"Gary," Jon pounded on the door to his cousins room, "Gary! Wake up!"

The door opened and a bleary eyed Gary looked out at Jon through the crack in his door. "What are you doing up now? We've still got a full bell 'til we normally get up."

"Oh come on Gary, even Alan's awake today." Joked Jon.

"Oh, so you want to talk about him. Come on in, I call the bed." He said, getting both of them to laugh. The door shut and Jon pulled up a chair.

"I was walking in the hall earlier and bumped into Alan, he was carrying a huge box of books, and they all tumbled out when we crashed. He seemed like he wanted nothing more than to disappear. And when I held out the other books that he hadn't picked up, it looked like he didn't even _see_ them."

And now to my reviewers…

Coeur Casse- Thanx, people like you keep me going

VanHelsingWannaBe- Sorry Bout Daniel, you totally wrote that, but thanx for r&r'ing me, I will get to you, Thanx for the support.

PS. Gerg! –spell it backwards and laugh ;)

Lianne- Thanks for agreeing with me, I really want to kick his butt, but that would mean kicking the computer for the moment which would mean no more story. But yeah, he will leave, eventually. I am thinking about keeping him longer than the book has him just to add some spice, but I don't know yet. Well, let me know what you think.

Red Rose of Love- Ok, thanks again for the idea. It's mine now. Although I will give you the credit when I write it, just to be fair and all. And as always thanks for the compliment and support. Keep reading… and reviewing. ;)

Pink Squishy Llama- Do I know you? You sound an awful lot like someone I know. Oh well. Here it is, wouldn't want to be cursed to see lions everywhere. (SOTL: First Adventure)

Epobbp- A new reviewer, welcome to my list of reviewers. Where did you're name come from? I am glad you like it, so here it is.


	5. Close Calls

Jon slowly walked down the hallway, contemplating what he had discussed with Gary. Alan definitely wasn't what he seemed to be, but finding out what it was that the boy was hiding would probably not be easy. Jon had thought that it had something to do with the Ralon kid. From the moment Alan had come to Corus there had been nothing but trouble between the two. But there was more. Yet he had no idea where to start. Coming to a halt in front of Alans room he raised a hand to knock, when the sound of metal against metal came drifting through the wood. Thinking that Alan wouldn't hear him, Jon reached for the knob and let himself in.

The sight that met him was a strange one. The furniture had all been cleared to the very edges of the room, so that it would almost count as the wall seeing as the furniture didn't stick out any farther than it had to. The center of the room was completely empty except for his short fiery haired friend and the burly manservant Coram. In the hands of the two were practice staffs, and Coram was bent over shifting Alan's foot into a better position. With their backs to him, neither of them had noticed him yet, so he was content just to watch and see what was going on.

"You've really got to remember that positioning there. I know it's unlike any of the ones I've taught ye, but you're going to get no where without it. It's the Duke's favorite foot position. You'll be using it a lot over the next couple years but right now in particular. He won't let you move on until you've got it down pat. What position is it now? I've forgotten how many we're up to."

"Fourteenth Coram, you act like that's so many. Do you want to go again? I really need the practice. If I keep up this way, everyone's going to notice I'm-". Jon leaned forward to catch the word, but by moving he had caught the attention of the pair, letting silence fill the room.

At last Coram broke the silence with a bow. " Your highness, is there anything we could do for ye?" Alan straightened and turned around to face him as well, but a look passed in her eyes that he could not quite name. Was it anger or embarrassment? He wasn't' quite sure.

"Uh, no, I was just stopping by to the practice courts with me but I can see that she already has found a sparring partner so I shall simply have to find cousin Gary." He smiled at the pair and turned to leave, but Alans' voice stopped him.

"One moment Jonathan, I'll come with you. I had to force Coram to spar with me rather than joking with his friends so this will work out for all of us." She smiled, turned to Coram and whispered a thank you into his ear. Then spinning around he came after Jon staff in hand.

"Something's got you on edge Jonathan. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, you know just royal meetings I have to go to."

"Good one Jon. But I don't by it. It's about me isn't it?"

"No, what would make you think that?"

"I don't know, probably the fact that you let yourself into my room uninvited. Upon seeing that me and Coram were sparring, and talking about the ever fascinating topic of foot positions, rather than leaving you continue to listen and watch. Oh, and did I forget to mention that we had a rather strange meeting in the hallway bright and early this morning?"

"Ok, you've got me there. You are the reason that I am so confused. You go about your life almost as in a dream. You get beat up by Ralon," Alan stiffened." You stiffen just hearing his name. Yet you're a good page. I mean you don't grasp things as Duke Gareth shows them to you but the next day you are just as good if not better than the rest us. But while you are sparring you don't even pay attention to the person across from you, for all the concentration someone can see in your face. I just don't get it. Oh, and I've still got some of the books you dropped this morning. Could you just explain this to me?"

"Jon, it can't get out. If Ralon found out I'm-"

The bell let out it's shrill squeal as it announced to everyone that there were only moments before lessons started.

"Look," Alan continued. "It's time for classes and I've really got to stop by the stables first. I'll see you at class." And with that Alan took off leaving Jon there wondering at what Alan had been so close to revealing when that obnoxious bell had brought him to his senses.


End file.
